


like a slow burn

by petaldances



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edging, F/M, Femdom, PWP, Short & Sweet, Soft Femdom, Teasing, minus the sweet, plot? I don't know her, pre-timeskip? post-timeskip? you decide!, very PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petaldances/pseuds/petaldances
Summary: every slight touch from Byleth sends him reeling.(honestly it's just 600ish words of claude being edged, just take it)





	like a slow burn

**Author's Note:**

> listen i
> 
> i just wanted to write out claude getting teased and edged and tortured and my friends were just like "fucking do it". claude fuckers and soft femdom lovers come get your juice
> 
> thanks
> 
> twitter: /hellomxy

Claude has been suffering for the better part of an hour, now. 

At this point, he’s so _close_ and so sensitive that every slight touch from Byleth sends him reeling. All she has to do is wrap her fingers around his cock, stroke upwards once and he’s twitching, letting out garbled moans and pleas. She gives him a moment to rest, fall backwards from the edge just a little, and does it again. 

Claude can’t do anything from his position, wrists tied above his head to the bedpost, just lay there and take Byleth’s teasing and edging for as long as she wants, and it’s complete torture. She pours more oil in the palm of her hand, starts to jerk him off quickly, and his whole body shudders and arches off the bed. 

“Byleth, st- stop, I’m gonna-” 

Her other hand quickly grabs the base of his cock, keeping him from coming (_again_, and she’s done this countless times by now) and he groans. 

“Not until I say you can. Understood?” 

Claude gulps in some air, and nods. “Yes.” 

“Good boy.” 

Byleth knows that praises like that go straight to his cock, and judging by the tortured moan, she’s on the dot again. Her hand continues to grip the base while her more oiled hand jerks him off, focusing on the head, and he actually lets out a whimper. He’s trying so hard to be so good for her, but he’s been so close for so long now, and he’s this close to just begging for it. 

Then, she gets up on her knees and straddles his hips, and his eyes widen. 

“Babe, I can’t-” 

“Yes, you can. You’ve been doing so good for me, you can take this, can’t you?” 

Byleth guides his cock inside of her and sits slowly, taking in all of him, and he lets out a desperate, needy whine. She rides him, both the oil and being dripping wet from teasing him for so long helping her along. Claude tugs at his restraints, absolutely dying to touch her, grab her hips and make her go faster, slam her down and cum harder inside her than he has in his life. 

He takes in the sight in front of him – her hips bouncing on his, taking him in over and over, her breasts up and down and her head back, green hair spilling over her shoulders, eyes closed and mouth open letting out moans and whimpers – and he absolutely has to cum, now, he can’t take it anymore. 

“Please, _please_, I need to- let me cum, _please_-” 

And for once, she doesn’t stop him. She seats herself on him, grinding her hips down, telling him he’s been such a good boy for him, he deserves it. It all hits him like a train, her words, the feel of her around his cock, and he swears he sees stars when he has the longest, most intense orgasm of his life. His whole body thrashes, arching off the bed, she has to hold on to keep from being thrown off, and his words are a jumbled mess of “thank you” “love you” and other incoherent phrases. 

Byleth leans her body forward and captures his lips with hers, kissing him through the last of it. Claude whines in her mouth as it subsides, and she sits up and off of his cock, shuddering when she feels his cum trickle out of her and down her thigh. She crawls up to where his hands are bound and unties him from the bed post, rubbing the rope burns on his wrist and kissing them. 

“You did so good, love.” She pets his hair, admires how well-fucked he looks. “But now it’s my turn.”


End file.
